Love on Our Mind
by SassyGayNine
Summary: Set right after "New York". Kurt's personal feeling to the big "I love you". Very short. Sorry. Please review.


It was strange, Kurt thought as he stared at his reflection in his vanity that night. He didn't look any different, not that his features would become more defined or something just because of a simple exchange of words with his boyfriend. Well, they weren't exactly simple. Love is a big step. A step that he hadn't seen himself taking at this stage in his life. Maybe in college, but not now. "I love Blaine," Kurt breathed out as he kept his eyes focused on his mirror. "I am in love with Blaine Anderson."

A loud knock disrupted Kurt's train of thought, also causing him to jump in his seat. He turned around just in time to see his door open and his father standing there. Burt crossed his arms over his chest and looked across the room at his son, expecting to see his sorrow over New Directions losing at nationals. However, he saw a light blush accenting Kurt's normally porcelain complexion and a fidgety smile skimming across his lips. "Hey, Kiddo," Burt leaned on the door frame, trying to figure out his son's strange appearance.

"Hey, dad. What's up?" Kurt ran a hand through his hair which shocked Burt, even though Kurt was getting ready for bed he never allowed for his hair to be anything other than perfect.

Burt cleared his throat once and shook his head from side to side, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I know Finn is pretty upset over what happened in New York. We haven't had a chance to talk since you got back." Kurt shrugged and flashed his dad a smile, "It sucked, losing, but it was amazing being in New York. It just solidified the fact that I want to go to college out there or move there as soon as I'm done with college. Rachel and I talked about moving out there with Blaine the other da-"

"Blaine? As in your boyfriend, Blaine? The short, curly haired boy who sits awkwardly on my couch?" Kurt blushed and shook his head, silently cursing himself for telling his father the part about Blaine. Blaine. His heart sped up just thinking about him and the way his eyes looked at him early when he uttered his love for Kurt. "Yeah, Blaine. He wants to go to New York, too, Dad. It's not that big of a deal." Burt moved into his son's room and sat himself down on the bed, looking at Kurt. "You're talking about moving in with this boy; of course it's a big deal. Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?"

Kurt wanted to laugh and tell his father it wasn't too fast, that they were in love. But, no matter how accepting and wonderful Burt has been about Kurt's sexuality, Kurt didn't think it would be wise to start telling his father how he loved another boy. His heart probably couldn't take it. So, Kurt just bit his tongue and shook his head. "We're still in high school, dad. College and New York is at least a year away, so there's no need to worry," Kurt stood up and walked over to his dad. "I have to get up early tomorrow so I should probably get to bed."

Burt nodded and stood up, bringing Kurt in for a tight embrace, "I love you, Kurt." Kurt smiled to himself, feeling love from both of the important men in his life, "I love you too, Dad." Burt released his son and walked out of the room closing the door tightly behind him. Kurt sighed before moving to turn off his bedroom light. He flung himself onto his bed, his heart and head racing with thoughts of Blaine and New York and the new, wonderful life that waited for them out there.

Just as Kurt was settling in to bed and about to drift off into dreamland his cell phone made a horribly loud beeping noise that brought him back to the world of the living. Kurt reached his hand out and begrudgingly took the device in his hand, ready to be extremely upset with whoever had texted him when he needed his beauty rest. However, a ghost of a smile flew past his lips when he saw that it was Blaine who had texted him.

**Blaine - **Good night, gorgeous.

Kurt could feel the heat rush to his face even though he was alone in his room. Kurt quickly sent back a good night text and debating ending it with "I love you" for at least a minute before he left it there and sent the message. Kurt shifted around under his comforter, getting ready to actually fall asleep this time when his phone made that ridiculous noise again. Kurt lifted his phone into the air so he could read from his lying position.

**Blaine **– I love you too. See you tomorrow? Xxoo

Kurt put his phone down and smiled to himself. Kurt Hummel definitely has had a very good year.


End file.
